harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gellert Grindelwald
, Rita Skeeter says Grindelwald was expelled from Durmstrang at age sixteen, and it was not much time after that that he travelled to Godric's Hollow where he met Albus Dumbledore. This happened in the summer of 1899, immediately after Dumbledore graduated from Hogwarts. |died=March, 1998 (aged 115/116) Nurmengard |blood=Pure-blood or Half-bloodDurmstrang does not admit Muggle-born students, and he has a witch for a great aunt. |marital=Single |alias=Percival Graves |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=White-blond |eyes=Left, grey; right, dark |skin=Pale |family=Bathilda Bagshot (great-aunt) † |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Unknown wood, core material and length *Unknown wood, core material and length (as Percival Graves) *15", elder, Thestral tail hair core |patronus= |job=*Director of Magical Security (as Percival Graves) *Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (as Percival Graves) *Auror (as Percival Graves) |house= |loyalty=*Grindelwald's army *Durmstrang Institute }} Gellert Grindelwald (c. 1883 – March, 1998) was considered one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards of all time. A student at Durmstrang Institute, Grindelwald was expelled for conducting twisted, dark experiments. He later fostered a friendship with a young Albus Dumbledore, making plans to find the Deathly Hallows and lead a Wizarding revolution to end the International Statute of Secrecy, creating a benevolent global hierarchical order led by wise and powerful witches and wizards that dominated Muggles. Their partnership fell apart after the two were involved in a three-way duel with Aberforth Dumbledore that resulted in the death of Ariana Dumbledore. Grindelwald left Britain and later stole the Elder Wand from Mykew Gregorovitch, proceeding alone with the revolution he and Dumbledore had planned. Grindelwald was a complex figure, highly idealistic and talented, dedicated to achieve his ends at any cost. A revolutionary operating outside the law, he and his followers committed numerous crimes, including several known murders. With violent acts in both the United States and Europe, he ultimately established a power base in continental Europe at the fortress Nurmengard. In 1945, at the height of his power, Dumbledore confronted and defeated him in a legendary duel. He was subsequently imprisoned in his own fortress for decades, and was slain there by Voldemort in 1998 when he refused to give up information on the location of the Elder Wand. Biography Early life Gellert Grindelwald was born around 1883. He was educated at Durmstrang Institute, where he excelled at magic and absorbed much of the strength-obsessed and Dark Magic-flavoured school culture. An extremely talented wizard with an attractive, winsome personality and a "merry, wild" disposition, Grindelwald felt the attraction of the Dark Arts. Keenly interested in history, lore, and the powerful mystique of magical artefacts, Grindelwald became fascinated with the Deathly Hallows, to the point of appropriating their runic symbol as his own personal emblem and engraving it on the walls of Durmstrang prior to his departure. Dumbledore noted to Harry that 'twisted experiments' had been the reason for his expulsion from Durmstrang before graduating. Friendship with Dumbledore After expulsion, Gellert's quest for information about the Hallows led him to Godric's Hollow, England, where Ignotus Peverell, said to have been the first owner of Death's Cloak of Invisibility, had been laid to rest. Conveniently, his great-aunt, acclaimed wizarding historian Bathilda Bagshot, lived there and provided a place for him to stay, complete with a treasure trove of books and documents and a minimum of supervision. It was in Godric's Hollow in the summer of 1899 that Grindelwald met and befriended Albus Dumbledore. - "The very same summer that Dumbledore went home to Godric’s Hollow, now an orphan and head of the family, Bathilda Bagshot agreed to accept into her home her greatnephew, Gellert Grindelwald." The two teenagers had a lot in common: they were intellectuals and top-of-the-class talented young wizards who were idealistic and ambitious. It is clear that the pair were very close and the friendship was genuine on both sides. They shaped one another's ideas, powers, as well as destinies from that day forth. The pair shared two preoccupations: The search for the Deathly Hallows held their fascination with the goal of acquiring all three and wield the power of Master of Death. They also dreamed of overturning the Statute of Secrecy and creating a new order in which wise and powerful wizards and witches were the benevolent overlords of their world, including Muggles. Dumbledore coined the phrase "For the Greater Good" that would be used to justify the necessary use of force required to achieve their goals, and Grindewald would later adopt as his slogan. - letter from Albus to Gellert However, Dumbledore's motivations and intentions were different from Grindelwald's: as a young man, Dumbledore had witnessed and been powerless to stop a group of Muggle boys tormenting his younger sister, Ariana, to the point that the sweet-natured girl suffered an emotional breakdown and her repressed magic became dangerously unstable. Dumbledore's father was sent to Azkaban for taking revenge on the Muggle boys and his mother was killed in one of Ariana's accidents. He wanted power to protect his loved ones (and by extension the whole world) against cruelty and xenophobia like that shown by the Muggles. He viewed the Resurrection Stone as a way of returning his parents to life, and relieving him of his new familial obligations, while Grindelwald viewed it as a tool to amass an army of inferi. in 1899]] The friends' plans to leave Godric's Hollow, acquire power, and begin their revolution turned serious in the summer of 1899. When Dumbledore's brother Aberforth became aware of this he was disgusted with Albus's ambition, but was concerned about it as well, knowing that he and Ariana would need to be brought along as she would not receive the care and attention she needed to keep her stable. The tense situation boiled over into a confrontation and Grindelwald, enraged, inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth. Albus moved to defend his brother, igniting a vicious three-way duel in which Ariana was killed. Aberforth and Albus were devastated. Grindelwald fled the country and received putative blame for Ariana's death, thus confirming his place on the wrong side of the law and touching off his career as a Dark revolutionary, which would last until 1945. Rise to power from Gregorovitch|244x244px|left]] Grindelwald delved into his research on the Deathly Hallows and uncovered the location of the Elder Wand. Rumours had been circulating that the renowned wandmaker Gregorovitch had the wand and was trying to duplicate its properties. Grindelwald broke into Gregorovitch's workshop, lay in wait for the wandmaker, stunned him, and stole the wand, thereby becoming its new master. Grindelwald's research may have uncovered this unconventional path to ownership of the wand as the common interpretation was that ownership passed only by murder. International wizardhunt Following his acquisition of the Elder Wand, Grindelwald began amassing an army of followers. Eventually he and his legions of "fanatics" launched several devastating attacks across Europe, committing mass-slaughter, and garnering international attention from wizarding authorities. Several of the attacks also drew the attention of the Muggle world, risking exposure and war. In response to Grindewald's actions an international wizardhunt ensued, and was reported on in periodicals such as the Daily Prophet and the The New York Ghost. At some point Grindelwald was almost captured, but was able to evade his pursuers, and disappear. Magical Congress of the United States of America President, Seraphina Picquery would later lay the blame for Grindelwald's escape on Heinrich Eberstadt, claiming that he had let the dark wizard "slip through his fingers". Impersonating Graves Unbeknownst to Picquery, Grindelwald had already infiltrated MACUSA by assuming the identity of her right-hand man Percival Graves. Grindelwald believed the mysterious attacks occurring in New York City to be the work of a powerful Obscurial, which he felt would be a great asset for his plans of world domination. Using his disguise as Graves, Grindelwald came into regular contact with Credence Barebone, whom he believed to be connected to the Obscurial due to a vision he received. Believing Credence was an orphaned Squib, Grindelwald manipulated him into helping him find the Obscurial with the promise of protecting him from his abusive adoptive mother and teaching him magic. During this time, Grindelwald (as Graves) arrested Newt Scamander, whose escaped beasts were believed by the MACUSA to be the cause of the Obscurial's attacks. During his interrogation, Grindelwald discovered the Obscurus within Newt's suitcase, and in an effort to hide his tracks, had him and Tina Goldstein sentenced to death. Afterwards, he approached Credence after Mary Lou Barebone was killed by the Obscurial and had him track down his adoptive sister Modesty Barebone, believing her to be the source of the Obscurus. Once they found Modesty, Grindelwald cruelly rejected Credence, as he had no further use of him. This angered Credence, who then revealed that he was the Obscurial, much to Grindelwald's surprise. Grindelwald attempted to convince Credence that he had nothing to fear any more and to join his ranks, but this further angered Credence who began rampaging through the city. When Grindelwald and Newt were both finally close to calming down Credence, President Picquery and her other Aurors appeared on the scene, and she orders them to attack the Obscurus. With Credence being seemingly destroyed at the Aurors' hands, Grindelwald was so beside himself with rage, that he, lead by his extreme idealism, began to break his disguise, expressing his utter disgust for being forced to hide from the No-Majs. Picquery subsequently ordered the other Aurors to bring "Percival Graves" in, but Grindelwald, no longer suppressing his tremendous magical prowess, gave battle against all of the Aurors simultaneously (much to the President's shock and dismay), and gradually brought them down one after the other, until Newt finally managed to catch him off-guard with his Swooping Evil and restrained Grindelwald's hands from behind, while Tina used a Summoning Charm to take Grave's wand. Newt casted the Revelio Charm, making Grindelwald's disguise fade away, revealing his true face. Even apprehended however, Grindelwald was unfazed, arrogantly questioning President Picquery's ability to contain a wizard of his reputation and power. As he was lead away, Grindelwald met Newt's gaze and mysteriously asked the latter: "Will we die, just a little?" Grindelwald eventually escaped the MACUSA and established a prison, Nurmengard, to serve as a form of containment for his enemies. Fall from power and imprisonment Albus Dumbledore hesitated to confront Grindelwald, despite the belief held by many, including quite possibly both men themselves, that he was the only wizard skilful enough to stop his former friend. The reason Dumbledore himself gave Harry was that he was afraid Grindelwald knew better than he did who exactly was responsible for killing Ariana and he didn't want to find out. But Dumbledore, at this point about 63 years old and Head of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, was finally importuned by people who suffered from his former friend's actions to move against him. Eyewitnesses stated that it was the greatest duel ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore bested Grindelwald, becoming the master of the Elder Wand, and imprisoned him in the topmost cell of Nurmengard. Death interrogates Grindelwald over the Elder Wand's location]] Fifty-three years after his defeat, Grindelwald was slain in his prison cell by Voldemort, who was searching for the Elder Wand for himself. It was only during the confrontation in Grindelwald's cell that Voldemort learned Albus Dumbledore had claimed the wand long ago. Grindelwald showed no fear during this confrontation, taunting Voldemort by name and laughing at his desire for the wand. Voldemort ended Grindelwald's life with the Killing Curse in the spring of 1998. Physical appearance As a young man, Grindelwald had golden blond hair and a "merry, wild" face. Harry Potter thought he had "a Fred and George-ish air of triumphant trickery about him". While he was middle aged, Grindelwald's hair was pale blond and shaved on the sides of his head giving him a sleek look; he also had a thin white moustache. His right eye was grey, while his left was dark, and his face was pale. Near the end of his life, when Voldemort found him at the top of Nurmengard, Grindelwald was severely emaciated - a frail skeletal figure with a skull-like face, great sunken eyes, wrinkled cheeks, and most of his teeth were gone. Personality and traits Grindelwald was charming and brilliant as a young wizard, and most who encountered him considered him so - Albus Dumbledore himself confessed that Grindelwald was extremely charming, so much that it had induced him to fall in love with him, and it was partly the reason Dumbledore had been initially blind to just how dangerous Grindelwald truly was. His attraction to the Dark Arts was not necessary malevolent in its initial stages. He was highly intelligent, magically talented, idealistic, as well as ambitious to the point of ruthlessness, with a vicious temper: when Aberforth Dumbledore challenged his and Albus's plans and tried to convince his brother to abandon them, Grindelwald "lost control" and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth showing his willingness to cause pain to people who challenged him. Later when Grindelwald duelled Newt Scamander he swiftly overpowered his opponent, but opted to incapacitate him through bolts of lightning from the tip of his wand as a manner of torture as opposed to killing him outright. Although Grindelwald was arrogant and self-centred, he was able to recognise talent in others and form (or pretend to form) close human connections. He demonstrated manipulative skills and the willingness to use them for his own purposes. Judging by Aberforth's testimony, he had little interest in, or patience with, those he considered beneath him. He considered Albus Dumbledore an equal and praised the tremendous potential of the Obscurial Credence Barebone, for instance, but was dismissive of the less talented and intelligent Aberforth, the permanently damaged Ariana, and also, initially, Credence, whom Grindelwald initially callously discarded when he seemingly became no longer useful, mistakenly believing Credence to be a Squib, whom it would be impossible to magically train. In addition, while disguised as Percival Graves, Grindelwald questioned Newt Scamander in an interrogation as to why Dumbledore would have such faith in Newt, indicating an interest in further understanding both Dumbledore and Newt's abilities. In addition to being a fierce elitist, Grindelwald possessed a genius-level intellect and a ruthless streak. Aside from his ability to create carefully-woven plans to achieve his goals, he was able to mimic the personality of Percival Graves for some time without arousing suspicion. He effortlessly exploited Credence by appealing to the boy in a way nobody else tried to, and offering to accept the boy into his ranks. Even after it became clear that Credence, as an Obscurial, was extremely powerful and phenomenally dangerous, Grindelwald calmly continued to try and exploit him, and was outraged when the MACUSA President opted to have her Aurors seemingly destroy him. Grindelwald was idealistic to an extreme"Daily News", having absolutely no complaints about the murder of hundreds of innocent people as long as that accomplished his long-term goals.Indeed, Grindelwald's idealism even prompted him to break his disguise in New York, expressing his disgust for being forced to hide from Muggles, and then proceeding to attack the MACUSA Aurors who had seemingly killed Credence. Even when apprehended by Newt Scamander, Grindelwald was unfazed, arrogantly questioning President Picquery's ability to contain a wizard of his reputation and power. His actions did have limits and he understand at least the rudiments of how death affected other people, judging from the fact that he fled in fear of his life after the intense duel between himself, Dumbledore, and Aberforth that resulted in Ariana's death. His decision to stun, not kill Gregorovitch, when he acquired the Elder Wand from the latter, which hints at a willingness not to kill simply as a matter of course. However, this might have been a calculated decision, perhaps considering that people were more likely to give credence to Gregorovitch's claims that he'd had the Elder Wand if he was murdered, as that was the traditional method of passing it on. Also, part of his motivation for refusing to give Voldemort any information about the Elder Wand may have been a desire to prevent Dumbledore's tomb from being desecrated, or even out of remorse for his own crimes. Alternatively, he may have merely wanted to taunt Voldemort, though Harry Potter and Dumbledore himself both suspect the former two reasons to be more likely. Grindelwald may have regained some perspective after his downfall, apparently expressing remorse for his crimes late in his life. He held Lord Voldemort in complete contempt, considering him a powerful idiot who understood nothing of importance. When, trapped and unarmed, Grindelwald faced certain death at the hands of the only Dark Wizard to ever be considered possibly more dangerous than himself; he was openly defiant and even mocking, goading Voldemort into killing him. Indeed, he seemed to exhibit a grotesque remnant of the "merry, wild" temperament of his youth. His last words consisted of the dressing-down of Voldemort and a rather enthusiastic outlook on "the next great adventure" seems clear in its connection to his old friend, Albus Dumbledore. Magical abilities and skills Grindelwald was outstandingly talented even while still a Durmstrang student, being one of the most brilliant students ever to have attended the school. His skills in magic are comparable with those of Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. As a former master of the Elder Wand, Grindelwald's already extremely formidable magic was further enhanced by the artefact's legendary powers, allowing him to perform extraordinarily powerful spells. Even while utilising Percival Graves's wand to maintain a disguise (with it being unclear whether or not he had properly won said wand) and suppressing his abilities enough to not arouse suspicion, Grindelwald was still extremely powerful and dangerous. *'Magical Mastery': Grindelwald was noted to be extremely talented and prodigiously skilled while still a student of Durmstrang Institute, and his skills, mastery, and understanding of magic, were considered to be on par with those of Albus Dumbledore, which induced the two young men to befriend one another. Grindelwald terrorised much of wizarding Europe, only being defeated by his former friend Dumbledore in a duel of legendary proportions. While Grindelwald ultimately lost the duel and mastery over the Elder Wand, it should be noted that he had been able to fight off Dumbledore at the height of the latter's power for three long hours, and Dumbledore himself would later admit that he had been only "a shade more skilful" than Grindelwald. Furthermore, Grindelwald had an immense knowledge and understanding of magic, seeking to understand any information within reach, which gave him enough confidence to openly mock Lord Voldemort himself moments before the Dark Lord killed him, with Grindelwald openly holding the latter in complete contempt, considering Voldemort a powerful idiot who understood nothing of importance. In addition, Grindelwald had managed to successfully master and wield the Elder Wand, and only lost it only in prolonged duel with an equal, which hints that Grindelwald had a better understanding of how the wand worked than Voldemort did, as the latter had never succeeded it attaining mastery over it. *'Intellectual genius': Grindelwald was not only a great wizard, but also possessed an incredible intellect, as he was considered to be equally brilliant to Albus Dumbledore, who was himself considered the most brilliant student at Hogwarts up until that point, when both of them were of the same age. Indeed, Grindelwald and Dumbledore's intellects were so complementary to one another, that, according to Bathilda Bagshot, even after spending an entire day in intellectually stimulating discussions with Grindelwald, Dumbledore would still unexpectedly send Grindelwald messages by owl right after sudden ideas struck him, with him having to let Grindelwald know of them immediately. As an adult, aside from his ability to create complex and carefully-woven plans to achieve his goals, such as subtly apprehending President Picquery's right-hand man Percival Graves and infiltrating the MACUSA by assuming his identity, Grindelwald was able to perfectly mimic the personality and American accent of Percival Graves, and convincingly carry out his many duties as an Auror, the Head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Director of Magical Security, while also gradually managing to locate the rampaging Obscurial, all without arousing suspicion. *'Dark Arts:' Grindelwald had an exceptional talent and passion for the Dark Arts from a young age. In his school days at Durmstrang, he experimented with Dark Arts, including near-fatal attacks on his fellow students and was expelled for his experiments had become too dangerous despite the school's tolerant outlook on the Dark Arts. Even while still seventeen, Grindelwald was already adept at casting the extremely powerful Cruciatus Curse, notably using it against Aberforth Dumbledore. Later, while impersonating Percival Graves, Grindelwald tortured Newt Scamander with lightning curses. ]] *'Duelling:' Grindelwald was a duellist of almost unrivalled skill. He quickly and effortlessly stunned Gregorovitch in order to master the Elder Wand, fought a three-way duel with Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore when the three were in their late teens, defeated and killed many powerful witches and wizards in duels during his reign of terror in wizarding Europe, won every single one-on-one duel while in his Percival Graves disguise, easily besting and torturing Newt Scamander and even highly skilled former Auror Tina Goldstein, and simultaneously fending off several Aurors with relative ease. Ultimately, Grindelwald was even able to fight against Albus Dumbledore when the latter was at the height of his power: indeed their legendary duel has entered history as the greatest duel ever fought between two wizards. However, despite wielding the Elder Wand, Grindelwald was ultimately unable to defeat Dumbledore, who later remarked that it was because he had been "a shade more skilful" than Grindelwald, though it should be noted that even Dumbledore was only able to win after duelling Grindelwald for three hours straight, a testament to the latter's incredible duelling skill. 's injuries]] *'Charms:' Grindelwald was extremely skilled in charms. Albus Dumbledore claimed that Grindelwald could render himself invisible without the use of an invisibility cloak. To achieve such a state, Grindelwald would have used an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm, which is a tremendous feat, especially considering that Grindelwald was able to achieve it when he was only seventeen. As such, the Cloak of Invisibility would be the Hallow that Grindelwald was least interested in, and continued his search for it only because the Cloak completed the trio of legendary artefacts. Grindelwald's shield charms were also incredibly powerful, protecting him from a barrage of spells fired at him by around many Aurors simultaneously. *'Healing magic': Grindelwald had an understanding of healing charms, being able to heal the cuts on Credence Barebone's hands by simply touching them. *'Transfiguration:' Grindelwald was exceptionally proficient in transfiguration, including Human Transfiguration, being able to transform himself to assume the identity of Percival Graves for an extended period of time without raising suspicions.JK Rowling FAQs - 5. Why did ‘revelio’ undo the effects of Polyjuice Potion? It didn’t. Grindelwald’s Transfiguration surpasses that of most wizards, so he used a spell, not a potion, to take on the appearance of Percival Graves. *'Apparition:' Like most adult wizards, Grindelwald was able to Apparate even at high speeds with pin-point precision as he avoided the violent attacks of rampaging Obscurial Credence Barebone with notable ease. *'Occlumency:' Grindelwald was an incredibly accomplished Occlumens, being able to fully conceal his true thoughts from exceptionally talented Legilimens Queenie Goldstein while in his Percival Graves disguise.https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/809361237054201856 Even Lord Voldemort himself, who was reputed to be the most accomplished Legilimens alive, was unable to penetrate Grindelwald's mind to gain information in his search of the Elder Wand. *'History of Magic': Grindelwald had good knowledge of magical history and lore, especially the portions of it that pertained to powerful magical artefacts such as the Deathly Hallows and wandlore. For example, he knew that Ignotus Peverell, owner of the Cloak of Invisibility, had been laid to rest in Godric's Hollow. *'Divination:' Grindelwald had some aptitude for divination, as he had a vision about the existence of a powerful Obscurial linked to Credence Barebone. However, he is not an expert in this magical field, as Grindelwald initially misinterpreted the vision, believing that Credence would lead him to a child while in fact, Credence was the Obscurial himself. It should be noted, however, that Credence is the only known Obscurial ever to have lived past the age of 10, so Grindelwald could not have possibly anticipated this. *'Wandless and Nonverbal magic': Grindelwald was incredibly skilled in both wandless and nonverbal magic, either of which is advanced and often difficult to perform even individually, making Grindenwald's prowess all the more impressive, as he usually performed both simultaneously. He generated forceful shockwaves to move and otherwise exert force on people and objects, and using only silent hand gestures. He was able to break apart the ground by sending a shockwave rippling through it, notably performing this on the train tracks Newt Scamander was standing on to knock him down, as well as send an automobile flying across a street at Tina Goldstein with a silent wave of his hand. Grindelwald summoned suitcase over to him and then Newton Scamander's wand into his hand, both times with a silent wave of his hand. In the same instance, Grindelwald also wandlessly lifted Newt Scamander from the ground from across the room and then slam him, Tina Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski simultaneously to their knees with their arms locked behind against their backs. When interrogating Newt, he summoned the protective orb containing an Obscurus to his side by silently gesturing it forth, and Grindelwald even fended off around twenty Aurors simultaneously without speaking a single incantation. Grindelwald also caused the cuts on Credence Barebone's hands to vanish by silently putting his hand over them. *'Knowledge of Wandlore:' Grindelwald was well-versed in wandlore, having a superior understanding of the Elder Wand to Lord Voldemort, since unlike Voldemort, Grindelwald actually succeeded in attaining its mastery, as he was aware that to take control of the Elder Wand, he needed to not just steal the wand, but also to defeat the previous owner. *'Leadership skills': Under Grindelwald's leadership, his army terrorised much of wizarding Europe in the Global Wizarding War for years, in their attempt to overthrow the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. *'Charisma': As a young man, Grindelwald displayed a talent for the manipulation of others, being able to charm and manipulate his best friend Albus Dumbledore into accompanying him on his intended grand wizarding revolution and quest for the Deathly Hallows, with only the timely intervention of Aberforth stopping Albus, much to Grindelwald's fury. Years later, Theseus Scamander, Newt's brother and Auror assigned to stop Grindelwald, still described him in a letter as a "charismatic blighter". Grindelwald displayed his superb manipulation skills again, this time with Credence Barebone, while himself being disguised as Percival Graves, in order to gain the young wizard's trust, and use him in his own search for the Obscurial. He successfully played the role of a friendly and supportive mentor figure towards Credence, being able to console the latter in moments of depression, through feigned support and affection. Grindelwald also seemed confident in his ability to talk down Credence when the latter was in a phenomenally dangerous Obscurial form, and was therefore beside himself with fury when President Picquery and her other Aurors seemingly destroyed Credence. Grindelwald was also successful in inspiring loyalty in a sufficient number of witches and wizards to rise an army of fanatical followers who, under Grindelwald's leadership, terrorised much of Europe in the Global Wizarding War for years in their attempt to overthrow the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. *'Improvisational acting': Grindelwald also proved to be a superb actor, evidenced by him successfully hiding his true nature and infiltrating the MACUSA by assuming the identity of President Picquery's right-hand man Percival Graves, perfectly imitating Percival's personality traits and being able to convincingly carry out Percival's many duties (as an Auror, the Head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Director of Magical Security), as well as suppressing his own tremendous abilities just enough to not arouse suspicion. Possessions *'Gellert Grindelwald's wand': Grindelwald's original wand, notably used by him to permanently carve the Deathly Hallows symbol into the wall of Durmstrang Institute, and later used in the three-way duel between himself, Albus and Aberforth. Grindelwald's last known use of his wand was to stun Gregorovitch and attain mastery over the legendary Elder Wand. *'Percival Graves's wand': While infiltrating the MACUSA in the guise of Percival Graves, Grindelwald wielded Graves' wand. *'Elder Wand': Gindelwald wielded this wand, the most powerful wand in existence, known also as the "Wand of Destiny" or the "Deathstick", and one of the Deathly Hallows. He attained mastery of it after stunning Gregorovitch, but Grindelwald ultimately lost it at the end of his legendary duel with Albus Dumbledore. *'Gellert Grindelwald's necklace': a necklace With a pendant of the Deathly Hallows sign, which Grindelwald gave to Credence Barebone, who could summon Grindelwald by touching it. Relationships Albus Dumbledore ]] Albus Dumbledore first met Grindelwald when he was seventeen. They were introduced by Grindelwald's great aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. They got along almost instantly, according to Bagshot. They had much in common, including the quest for the Deathly Hallows and edgy ideals about the structure of a wizard-led society. Dumbledore's romantic feelings towards Grindelwald went most likely unrequited, but their friendship was nonetheless very close. Grindelwald may have sensed that the depth of his friend's affection for him could be used to monopolise his attention and used to achieve his goals. They were very close for two months, making plans to find the Deathly Hallows and lead a wizarding revolution, but Albus neglected his younger siblings, Aberforth and Ariana, as a result. When Aberforth confronted the pair over this, Grindelwald lost his temper and attacked Aberforth. Albus rushed forward to defend his brother, and during the duel Ariana was killed. Grindelwald fled, his friendship with Albus over. Over the next few decades, Grindelwald caused considerable havoc on behalf of his revolution and Dumbledore refused to face him out of fear that Grindelwald knew who had really killed Ariana. Grindelwald himself also seemed to fear the idea of facing Dumbledore. Eventually, however, Dumbledore could no longer stand idle with his former friend becoming an increasing source of terror on the continent. In 1945, Grindelwald combated Dumbledore for a second time in a legendary duel, said by eyewitnesses to be the greatest duel ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore won in the end, took possession of the Elder Wand, and imprisoned Grindelwald in his own prison, Nurmengard. Many years later, in 1998, Grindelwald refused to give any information to Lord Voldemort about the Elder Wand despite the fact that he was imprisoned, wandless, and face-to-face with the only Dark Wizard ever considered more powerful than himself. This seems to indicate that Grindelwald no longer held with the views of those who practised the Dark Arts. It was speculated by Harry Potter that Grindelwald had given his life to prevent Voldemort from desecrating Dumbledore's tomb, perhaps indicating that Grindelwald retained some respect and affection for his old friend. Aberforth Dumbledore ]] Aberforth disliked Grindelwald immensely, as he was Albus's friend after Hogwarts. While Aberforth was taking care of Ariana, Albus and Grindelwald were planning to enslave the Muggles. As the two boys were planning to travel around the world, they also planned to take Ariana with them. Aberforth opposed them, telling them that he would be able to take care of Ariana once more. Grindelwald became very angry and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth; Albus then defended his brother and the three boys had a duel, in which Ariana was accidentally killed. Grindelwald escaped and left the country. Aberforth retained bitter memories towards Grindelwald for many years after their fateful encounter, and when he recounted the events that led to his sister's death Harry noted the "positively dangerous" look that came over his face when Grindelwald's name was mentioned. Newton Scamander Grindelwald, while disguised as Percival Graves, met the gifted Magizoologist in New York in 1926. Grindelwald expressed interest in why Dumbledore would be fond of Newt, but ultimately did everything in his power to have Newt take the blame for the Obscurial deaths and nearly had him executed. Grindelwald also revealed to Tina Goldstein that Newt had been expelled from Hogwarts for nearly killing a student in an incident involving a magical beast. When Newt intervened in Grindelwald's plan to acquire Credence Barebone, Grindelwald dropped all pretence and attempted to kill Newt, duelling with him ferociously, even torturing Newt with lightning spells. Newt managed to capture Grindelwald by use of Swooping Evil and revealed his true identity to MACUSA, but before being carried off Grindelwald turned to Newt and said mysteriously "Will we die, just a little?" Credence Barebone during his search for the Obscurus]] Grindelwald used Credence to try and locate the Obscurial and tossed him aside when he thought he had obtained his goal (assuming he was a Squib). When it was revealed that Credence was the Obscurial, he offered to train him, but Credence declined having been heart broken by the older wizard. He continued to attempt to recruit Credence until he vanished after being attacked by many Aurors. Etymology *''Gellert'' is the Hungarian version of Gerard, which comes from the Germanic ger, "spear", as well as hard, "brave, hardy". Saint Gellert was an Italian-born missionary and martyr who worked in Hungary.Behind the Name: Gellert *Gellért Hill is a high hill overlooking the Danube in Budapest, Hungary. Gellért Hill was named after Saint Gerard who was thrown to death from the hill. The famous Hotel Gellért and the Gellért Baths can be found in Gellért Square at the foot of the hill. The Gellért Hill Cave is located within the hill, facing toward Hotel Gellért and the Danube River. *''Grindel'' is old German for "bolt," and is also similar to the mythic monster Grendel who was defeated by Beowulf. This forms a parallel with Albus Dumbledore, whose middle name is "Wulfric". Wald is German for "forest". Grindelwald is also the name of a ski resort in Switzerland. *It is of interesting but purely speculative note that the name Gellert is very close to the name Gelert, the name of a legendary dog of cultural, but little historical, significance to Northern Wales. According to local mythology, Gelert was the most faithful companion of Prince Llewelyn, mistaken for the assailant of the prince's infant heir. His "grave" is a site in Beddgelert (literally Gelert's Grave), Gwynedd, as well as the legend is popular in the area. *In German, wald is "forest." Grind is a scab, as in the hardened covering over a scar, could also be grinsen, a grin or big smile. The words grindel or grendel appeared in early versions of several Germanic languages, including English. Grindan in Old English meant "to grind," and further "destroyer," someone who grinds up others. In Middle English, grindel meant "angry." In Old Norse, grindill was taken from "storm," and also meant "to bellow," or produce a loud, frightening yell. In Danish legend, the Grendel was a fearsome, murderous monster of humanoid form. He was later defeated by the Scandinavian hero Beowulf in the medieval story of the same name. Behind the scenes * Grindelwald is portrayed by Johnny Depp in the first and second instalment of the Fantastic Beasts film series. Since Grindelwald spends most of the first film disguised as Percival Graves, Colin Farrell portrays him in those scenes. *In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Grindelwald sports an undercut hair style, which was standard for members of the Hitler Youth. *British actor Jamie Campbell Bower portrays the young Gellert Grindelwald in the film adaptations of ,Jamie's a bachelor of (dark) arts whereas Michael Byrne portrays the character as an old man.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0926084/fullcredits#cast * In a 2005 interview around the same time was published, Rowling stated that it was not a coincidence that he was defeated in 1945, hinting at a connection with and at least the European front of "The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three," The Leaky Cauldron 16 July2005. Grindelwald seems to be the wizarding version of Adolf Hitler. As referenced by Rowling, the date of Grindelwald's duel with Dumbledore coincides with the downfall of Nazi Germany. There are other similarities as well. Grindelwald adopted an ancient symbol as his sigil (the symbol of the Deathly Hallows) just as the Nazis adopted the manji, switching its facing to create the swastika, itself an ancient symbol. Furthermore, the prison Nurmengard shares a similar name to the Franconian city of , where war criminal trials of former Nazis were held. Nurmengard's dual role as prison to both the victims and later the perpetrator may be a reference to Nuremberg's dual significance in World War II, which, aside from being the site of the Nuremberg Trials, was also the site of the proposal and adoption of the Nuremberg Laws, infamous discriminatory laws against Jewish people. Nurmengard also bears a sign that reads "For the Greater Good", which may correspond to the infamous "Arbeit Macht Frei" sign (German for "Work Makes One Free") which hung above the entrance to Auschwitz. Grindelwald's eventual sole imprisonment in his own prison is possibly a reference to the fate of Rudolf Hess, who from 1966 until his death in 1987 was the sole prisoner of Spandau prison. But the reader should beware imagining too close of a connection, as J.K Rowling probably used Muggle history as a jumping off point for her imagined Wizarding history but didn't intend to create a deep, multi-layered metaphor and instead chose to go in her own direction. *It was revealed by J. K. Rowling during a tour in 2007 that Albus Dumbledore was homosexual, and harboured romantic feelings for Grindelwald"Is Dumbledore Gay? Depends on Definitions of ‘Is’ and ‘Gay’". Although she did not initially comment on Grindelwald's sexuality, Rowling later clarified that although Grindelwald was aware of Dumbledore's feelings, he merely used them to manipulate the other boy and did not reciprocate romantically. *Despite being expelled from school, Grindelwald never had his wand confiscated and destroyed, as he had it with him when planning for the revolution and attacking Gregorovitch for the Elder Wand, although he might have simply found another wand as replacement. It is possible that the wizarding law of Grindelwald's home country allowed him to keep his wand after expulsion. *In a 2005 interview around the same time was published, Rowling stated that Grindelwald was dead"The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three," The Leaky Cauldron 16 July 2005. However, it was revealed in that he was still alive and imprisoned in Nurmengard. This would indicate that Grindelwald's inclusion in the novel was a late decision. *In the film adaptation of , Grindelwald's historical significance is not explained in the slightest. Also, it appears that Voldemort doesn't kill Grindelwald, but simply leaves the prison room. It isn't made clear whether he killed him or not in the film. *It is unknown as to why Grindelwald is considered less of a Dark Lord than Voldemort as Voldemort himself is only known to terrorise Britain while Grindelwald terrorised all of Europe; Grindelwald's power was certainly equal to, if not greater than, Voldemort's, and even Dumbledore considered Grindelwald his equal in skill, while Voldemort was always considered slightly below Dumbledore. **A possibility is that Voldemort is more dreaded in Britain because his attacks were more focused on Wizarding Britain, and are also more recent and thus more vivid in everyone's memory. **Alternately, it may be because, in spite of their equal dangerousness, Voldemort was, on a personal level, "darker" than Grindelwald; while Voldemort was a crazy maniac who sought to slaughter all Muggles, Grindelwald was a more cool-headed wizard who merely wished to rule them. This difference in personality might have made it easier for Grindelwald to gather followers, thus allowing him to exert power over a larger area than Voldemort. **Another reason may be due to Voldemort's creation of Horcruxes, objects that are considered the darkest and most depraved form of magic overall, while Grindelwald seemingly had no interest in them. **Yet another reason may be due to Grindlewald also expressing remorse and shame for his past malevolent actions, something that Voldemort would never do, not even when Harry had implored him to try before their final duel. Appearances * * * * * * * * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRScRfkKuXY * Youtube - LEGO Dimensions: Fantastic Beasts Story Pack - Updated Ending * * * * See also *Global Wizarding War *Gellert Grindelwald's army *Grindelwald's mark *Deathly Hallows Notes and references ru:Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд es:Gellert Grindelwald pl:Gellert Grindelwald fi:Gellert Grindelwald fr:Gellert Grindelwald nl:Gellert Grindelwald it:Gellert Grindelwald uk:Ґелерт Ґріндельвальд no:Gellert Grindelwald de:Gellert Grindelwald zh:盖勒特·格林德沃 pt:Gerardo Grindelwald sv:Gellert Grindelwald tr:Gellert Grindelwald ja:ゲラート・グリンデルバルド Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Category:Centenarians Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Category:Duel at Godric's Hollow participants Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Category:Global wizarding war Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Category:Murder victims Grindelwald, Gellert Category:Occlumens Grindelwald, Gellert Category:Seers Grindelwald Gellert Category:Wizarding supremacists Category:Wizards